


The Bed Sacrifice

by alexcat



Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sam offers the bed to Steve and Natasha.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: All Bingo - Cotton Candy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809859
Kudos: 45
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	The Bed Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Allbing prompt: It's the thought that counts

Steve was buying food for him, Sam and Natasha in their hidey hole in Germany. He knew they were safe, but he didn’t like to stay out long.

They were staying in an old apartment building that had been modernized rather haphazardly so the rooms were oddly shaped where a bathroom had been added and some rooms had been chopped up to make more apartments. The place had one bedroom, a kitchen and a living area and one bathroom. 

They tried being polite for appearances sake for a while until one evening at dinner, Sam finally said, “Why don’t you two just take the bed and I’ll bunk here on the sofa and we can stop taking turns in the bed. I know you have a – a ‘thing.’” He made quotation marks with his fingers. “That way you won’t have to sneak around and I won’t have to worry about catching you at it.” 

Steve blushed. Natasha grinned at both of them. Sam fidgeted in his seat. 

That evening, when it came time to go to bed, Steve and Natasha went into the tiny bedroom and got into the German style bed with two mattresses placed side by side in a bed frame. Steve liked the individual mattresses and bedding but he also like sleeping close to Natasha, among other things.

The other things were on his mind as soon as they closed the door. They undressed and made their way to the bed. Steve pulled Natasha close and kissed her. Suddenly the entire apartment seemed to be the as quiet as a tomb. 

“You think he can hear us?” he asked, his voice a low whisper. 

“No more than he could yesterday.” Natasha was always practical and usually blunt. “Do you care?” 

She slid her hand down and touched him. He forgot about Sam for a while after that but as soon as they lay back to catch their breath, he thought of him again. 

“Were we loud?” he asked. 

Natasha turned over lazily to face him and put her hand on his face. “You’re always a little loud, Steve.”

“Damn.” 

*

The next morning at breakfast, Sam was leering at Steve but he didn’t say a word. 

“Maybe we should just go back to taking turns getting the bed,” Steve finally said, looking at his plate. “

Natasha grinned at Sam and said, “It’s the thought that counts.”

Sam just shook his head. Sometimes Steve could be such an old lady. “Just to be clear, Cap, I could hear the two of you before as well. When I’m asleep, nothing wakes me. You two keep the bed. Okay?” 

Steve blushed and nodded, much to Natasha’s amusement. 

That night, Sam didn’t hear a thing. Of course, the earplugs he always wore might have helped.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
